


Queen of the Nightmare

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Het and Slash, Multi, Nightmares, One-Sided Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from a phrase I found while looking up the etymology of the word <a href="http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=nightmare">nightmare</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Queen of the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a phrase I found while looking up the etymology of the word [nightmare](http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=nightmare).

_Severus thrust into her hot, wet cunt._

_"Harder, Sev!" she cried out as she dragged her nails down his back before grasping his arse and pulling him deeper. His hands tangled in her long auburn hair as he kissed her face and neck as he snapped his hips forward._

_"God," she gasped as he bottomed out inside her. She clenched around him, coming—_

"Nightmare?" a voice rough with sleep murmured in his ear as a calloused hand rubbed circles on his back. 

Severus turned away from his lover. 

"Same one?" 

"Yes."

Not that Harry would _ever_ discover what it was.


End file.
